


The Great Hall Commotion

by malfoyishpotter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Hogwarts, Humour, M/M, Smut and Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 02:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2715551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoyishpotter/pseuds/malfoyishpotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's so exciting that is happening in the great hall during dinner for once? Especially when it involved Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter. </p><p>Draco's trying to break the news of his relationship with Potter to his friends and trust Harry to come along and ruin his efforts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Great Hall Commotion

**Author's Note:**

> Yep... another work of mine attempting to be funny yet lovely.
> 
> Hope that you'll find it enjoyable :)

Draco found it extremely hard to break this piece of news to his friends.

Slytherins were not known to have a generous heart, and it was Potter he was talking about here. He was pretty sure neither Theo, Blaise nor Pansy would be happy to know that Potter was the very reason Draco had been spending lesser and lesser time with them. In fact, he was hardly even seen in the Slytherin common room or dorms these days.

He knew he should do it soon, because they were a bunch of sneaky people and they had been suspicious of Harry. Also, they were in Slytherin for a reason. Draco knew that he didn’t have much time left before the truth of him having a crush on Potter since he was born or maybe a little older, always checking out Potter’s butt when he was playing Quidditch or that he had cried his eyes out when he saw Potter making out with Ginny would reach Potter’s ears. And he could also imagine Pansy in her high pitched voice be like “Draco darling, we have given you enough time and if you can’t settle your own love shit, we’ll do it for you” as she would go on proclaiming how self sacrificial the bunch of them were for Draco and stuff along those lines cause they were so sure that Potter did not like Draco a single bit and would definitely take Draco as a living joke.

God knew their concerns for his love life were not even genuine. They only wanted something to laugh at. Knowing that Draco had successfully gotten into Harry’s pants would mean that they had nobody else to laugh at anymore. Draco was determined to not give them something to laugh at. And trust Potter to come along and ruin his plan.

Draco decided that he would subtly hold a conversation with Blaise, Theo and Pansy during dinner that night, mildly hinting that he had been with Potter for a while and then sealed this conversation forever.

So during dinner, Pansy noticed Draco was eating slower than usual.

“Draco, what’s wrong?”

Draco looked at his friends and swallowed hard, _it’s now or never_.

“Pan..nsy,” he began but thought he should sound more firm so he continued, “and Blaise and Theo, I’ve something to tell you guys. I should have told you all a long time ago but I didn’t actually found the perfect chance, so I’m just going to make it short and sweet.”

“For the love of Merlin Draco, stop beating around the bush if you’re going to make it short and sweet!”

“Okay fine you impatient idiots. So it’s just something along the lines of Potter –“ was going to finish his sentence with _Potter and I had been dating since you guys reached puberty_ but he saw Potter walking towards them and was about to pass by and couldn’t help but be distracted by his extremely _protruding and sexy_ ass and couldn’t wait to _eat_ it tonight or something.

“Draco, you need to stop getting distracted by Potter’s ass. It’ll never be yours probably,” Pansy shook her head as she sighed at Draco’s obsession.

 _Was I that obvious?_ Draco felt annoyed.

“Oh right you were saying something about Potter. Please continue. Is it some juicy gossips?” Blaise the gossip king being extremely interested of course, “did you found out he was gay or something also. That’s gonna be a juicy piece of news!”

Draco saw Harry’s grin from the corner of his eyes as he was swagging nearer to them, obviously overhearing their entire conversation and knew what Draco was going to do. He had been patiently waiting for the day Draco would finally acknowledge their relationship officially in front of his friends. And he was very sure that Draco could handle it well without his help.

Apparently, Harry was wrong.

Draco was unhappy with the fact that Harry had been gloating at his misfortune upon discovering the news of Draco been always easily distracted by Harry. In a moment of anger, he shouted so loudly that he was sure everyone in the great hall heard him and stopped eating just to stare at him.

“I was saying that Potter had always been a proud piece of shit and hasn’t change one bit, never! Still as shitty as ever, full of himself!”

This attracted a variety of reactions, from Hermione’s sigh of helplessness that Draco still hadn’t change one bit, to Ron’s angry gasp that his best friend was publicly insulted by Draco Malfoy again, to the disappointment of all his friends that it wasn’t anything new about Harry coming out of Draco’s mouth again and the snickering coming from the rest of the Slytherins.

Draco bit his own tongue when he saw Harry stopping dead on his tracks and slowly turning around to face him. He crossed his fingers, praying that Harry would let him go this time round and he could make up for it later by sucking him off or whatever and however he would want to punish Draco in bed. _Please, just let Potter be the kind and generous soul he had always been and not argue with me this time round._

Harry, on contrary, thought it was none other than the best chance he ever had to stop being kind and understanding. He also had enough of Draco’s shit.

He smiled that wicked smile and Draco knew something bad was going to happen. Something _really really really_ bad.

Yep, so bad that Draco knew he was going to bury himself in Harry’s arms for the rest of his time in Hogwarts because he simply couldn’t face his friends anymore or anyone else for that matter.

“Watch it Malfoy or you’re bottoming tonight.”

_What the holy fuck did Harry fucking Potter just announced in front of everyone?_

There was a unanimous gasp across the whole great hall before everyone broke into fits of laughter.

“Draco!” Blaise giggled, “now I know Potter was never the biggest and juiciest piece of gossip. I should have known it was you, my dear friend!”

Also, few meters away he could hear the annoying weasel’s laughter.

Fucking hell Potter. _He is so going to get it from me. Whatever sexual pleasures he had been dreaming about can now stay as a dream forever._ Draco silently cursed his already cursed life. He started to doubt whether being with Potter was truly a blessing or actually a curse in disguise.

Lucky Harry did not have his sexual fantasies unfulfilled for a record. Draco did, however, spend the rest of his Hogwarts life in Harry’s arms. Not that he mind actually. In fact, he knew he was going to spend the rest of his life in those loving and strong arms.


End file.
